1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a novel class of cyclic acetals of alpha-oxocarboxylic acid derivatives, to herbicidal compositions containing them, and to their use as herbicides.
2. Description of the Prior Art
A search of the prior art indicates the herbicidal cyclic acetals within the scope of this invention to be novel.